Lost With the Devil
by BlindDetective
Summary: Oh poo, it seems that Sherlock has to deal with Moriarty. This time they have to work together. How will the two act when they are stranded on an island. Will they work like grown men or kill each other in the process.


"Well that seems to be all." John said as he dusted his hands off and walked back into the flat. "Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

Sherlock was sitting on his little sofa. Knees to his chest wrapped in a blanket.

"I am a grown man John."

"Well sorry for being worried, okay well I should be off then. Remember to eat and bath regularly. Don't stay up to late wat-"

"Your cab is going to leave you."

". . .I'll check in every day."

"No you won't, you'll forget after your first meal. Go, go have fun with Janice."

"It's Amber. Bye Sherlock." Then just like that John was gone.

John newest girlfriend was very serious about John. Of course John didn't realize it. They were going to visit her parents for a week. A whole week. This was the longest John has ever been away from Sherlock since they first met. Sherlock jumped up and watched out the window as the cab drove off.

"Is he gone?" The old lady asked as she stood quietly behind Sherlock.

"I wish to be alone."

"Oh of course dear." She left the genius to be alone.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by pretty slow. No cases came up, Sherlock's phone never even buzzed. He was just tossing it in the air and catching it. Waiting for something. He stopped and placed it on his chest.<p>

"…Bored…" Sherlock closed his eyes and laid there. Trying to sleep or make time go faster.

The vibration on his phone started to go off like crazy. Sherlock rubbed his eyes and shifted in that one spot. He must of past out. He looked around for any source of the time, nothing. He looked at his phone and answered it.

"Lestrade, what is it?" He was tired still.

"Try again Sherly." Sherlock woke almost fully up when he heard the voice. He knew this voice. He hated this voice.

"Moriarty. . ."

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner."

"What do you want?"

"To play."

"Why do you always bother me when you want to play?"

"Cause my dear Sherlock, you're like chocolate. If I have too much of you, I'll get sick. I save you only for when I am really bored."

"Oh aren't I special." Sherlock lay back down. "So, what do you want? To solve another puzzle?"

"As much as I enjoy that, I must say no. I have something, something that you hold dearly. You can come pick it up or I can kill it. Your choice."

Sherlock stared for a moment trying to think what it might be. Then his heart seemed to skip a beat. That bastard had John.

"Don't you dare hurt him."

"And if I don't what are you going to do? Beat me up?"

"Where are you?" His sounded angrier as he stood up, putting on his coat and shoes.

"Now why would I tell you that? You know I like to play games. Here's a hint. . ." He started to make noises like that of a jumbo yet then a plane noise. "Come and find me Sherlock." Then the call was cut short.

Sherlock groaned as he wrapped his scarf around him, and then headed out the door. Straight for the airport.

* * *

><p>The airport was lite up, 3 planes where in parking; one was ready to take off. Sherlock headed for the one that was about to take off, to his surprise there was no guard. Now he knew something was up.<p>

"John. . .John?" He said was he peeked his head into the airplane.

"Sorry no John."

"Moriarty, what did you do with John?" Sherlock was getting impatient.

"I have no John."

"Passengers please have a sit, we are about to take flight." The man on the intercom said.

"Come Sherlock, sit beside me." A smile came on his face as he patted the seat next to him. The door was closing so it was too late to run, but he wanted to know what Moriarty was planning. He took a seat beside him and looked around.

The jet only had the maximum of forty other passengers. A few were children but each of them was properly dressed. Upper class. Most of them were tourist or business workers going to some meeting in another country.

"Where are we going?" Sherlock looked around; unfortunately he had the outside seat. Jim got the window seat.

"The Giverny Gardens, in France."

"And why are we going to see a body of water with flowers in it?"

"I always wanted to see someone drown in them."

"….."

"Don't worry Sherly, I'm not drowning you."

"Don't call me Sherly. It's Sherlock; Sherly is a female's name." Jim rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. No one else could go, and I needed a vacation. I also knew that your pet was out with his mate."

"He's not my pet."

"Aren't they just cute together?"

"I guess.."

"Jealous?"

"Of what? His girlfriend? No of course not, it won't last long."

"Oh?"

"John isn't looking for anything serious, but his female friend wants to settle down together."

"Poor guy, this is why I don't date." Jim settled down in his seat and closed his eyes. "Wake me when we land."

"How do you know I won't kill you?"

"Don't have a weapon. Wait, what did you have that was so important to me?" Jim sat up a little and pulled Sherlock's hat from under him.

"You left it outside." Sherlock stared at the hat then back at Jim who was smiling trying not to laugh.

* * *

><p>Within twenty minutes of the flight, Jim was out cold. Sherlock stared at the sleeping psycho for a while. He almost looked normal, almost. While out of the quietness, two men from the back walked up to Jim's and Sherlock's seat. The dark skinned one grabbed Sherlock and the lighter one grabbed Moriarty. This caused him to jerk awake.<p>

"What the- Oh great not you guys. . ."

"Friends of yours?"

"Not hardly." Jim tried to jerk away but failed. "Hello boys, what is this all about?" People were starting to panic when he pulled out a gun and placed it to Moriarty's head. "Whoa, easy boys."

"Shut up, everybody get on the ground now!" Quickly the passengers followed their orders expect for four other men and the two hostages.

"Who are these men Moriarty?"

"What? You think you're my only enemy?" Jim rolled his eyes. "All I wanted was a peaceful vacation."

"We have been searching for you Moriarty, we finally found you."

"Oh joy, do you want a prize?"

"Shut up you prick! You screwed us over for the last time. That was your biggest mistake."

"No. . . My biggest mistake was asking that lady for peanuts." Sherlock looked at Moriarty confused for a moment, and then it clicked.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Jim looked into Sherlock's eyes.

"I never got my peanuts."

If you were to blink, you would have missed it. Moriarty must have had men on the plane in an insist, guns fried shooting the man holding Moriarty in the face. Sherlock was let go but was jerked to the side by Jim.

"Come on Sherly! It's time to leave!" Jim yelled over the gun shots as he broke running, still holding on to Sherlock. He pushed some women out the way to get a parachute. He put it on quickly.

"You can't be serious!"

"I am serious!"

"This is insane!" Jim started to kick the door. It started to break open.

"I KNOW! ISN'T IT GREAT?" The door came opened and it sucked Moriarty and the parachuteless Sherlock out, along with others. Jim luckily grabbed hold of Sherlock before he got to fly and pulled his parachute out. Slowly they started to float down. Jim was holding on to the back of Sherlock's shirt. For the first ten minutes everything was fine, until they got closer to the water and Jim was trying to pull Sherlock up.

"No, no stop!"

"Shut up idiot, I am helping you!"

"Jim you're going to-" The parachute broke from the weight and the started falling. Falling in to the ocean.

_**X~x~X~x~X**_

**FINALLY THIS IS DONE! Okay first fanfic. Spare me please. Review and what not. **


End file.
